Chumbawamba
Chumbawamba es una banda de rock inglesa, originalmente realizaban punk rock y con el paso del tiempo se expandieron haciendo estilos como la música electrónica, la World Music y más tarde el folk. Se formaron oficialmente en el año 1982. La banda esta influenciada por la política anarquista y por una actitud irreverente. Su mayor éxito a nivel de popularidad y ventas, se dio gracias a la canción Tubthumping (1998) del álbum Tubthumper (1997). Biografía Chumbawamba se formó en el año 1982 en Inglaterra, como resultado de la fusión de otras dos bandas de Yorkshire, The Passion Killers y Chimp Eats Banana. Inspirados musicalmente por The Fall y Crass, banda anarcopunk, las actividades de la banda en sus inicios estuvo basada en una casa comunal en Armley, Leeds. Incondicionales de la cultura del cassette, participaron un varios compilados. Chumbawamba estuvo a la vanguardia del movimiento anarcopunk de la década 1980, frecuentemente tocando en espectáculos a beneficio en okupas y otros sitios pequeños, defendiendo como los Derechos de los animales, el movimiento en contra de la guerra y grupos comunitarios. Generalmente las ideas y políticas de la banda son descritas como anarquistas. Chumbawamba fue uno de los grupos musicales que contribuyó a incrementar la popularidad del escritor y filósofo Noam Chomsky y difundir sus ideas mundialmente a través de la música. El nombre La banda ha sido muy preguntada a lo largo de su carrera sobre qué significa realmente "Chumbawamba". Mientras la gente especula, ellos sólo responden que es una palabra sin sentido, que no significa nada; como dijeron en un programa de la BBC2', como si un mono hubiese escrito el nombre pulsando teclas al azar. Así lo querían, dado que hubo muchos grupos, en especial en los años 80, que le ponían a sus grupos nombres muy obvios. También se comenta que "Chumba" significa hombre y "Wamba" mujer en africano y que se les ocurrió cuando en las puertas de los baños se podía leer dicha palabras. Miembros La formación del grupo ha ido variando durante toda la carrera, como también la asignación de los instrumentos, muchos de los miembros intercambiaron instrumentos entre ellos en los inicios del grupo. *Jude Abbot - voz y trompeta *Alice Nutter - voz y percusión *Lou Watts - voz y teclado *Danbert Nobacon - voz y teclado *Boff Whalley - voz y guitarra *Harry Hamer - batería *Dunstan Bruce - voz *Mavis Dillon - trompeta *Neil Ferguson - bajo Discografía *Casete Cardboard Box (1980) *«Three Years Later» en lacompilación Bullshit Detector Volume 2 (doble LP, Crass Records, 1982). También se incluyen las canciones «Garageland», por Boffo (miembro de Chumbawamba), y «Start again», de The Passion Killers. *«I'm Thick» en el EP recopilatorio Oi! Back in the streets (Secret, 8/82), bajo el pseudónimo Skin Disease. * Casete Be Happy Despite It All, Sky and Trees (1983) * Casete Raising Heck with Chumbawamba (1983) - Peaceville Records * Casete It Could Be So Much More (Acid Rain Products, 1984). * Casete Let Us Show Them Our Hearts (Sky and Trees, 1984) * Casete Another Year of the Same Old Shit (Sky and Trees, 1984) * Casete History Luddite (Homebrew Tapes, 1984) * Casete Common Ground (demo EP, Sky and Trees, 1984) * Casete To Thine Own Self Be True (Sky and Trees, 1984) * Casete In The Cellar (1984, Sky and Trees?) * Casete It's Up To You (1984, Sky and Trees?) * Casete The Unfairy Tale/The War Inside Our Heads (Sky and Trees, 1984) * Casete The Unfairy Tale (Sky and Trees, 1985) * EP Revolution (Agit Prop, AGIT 1, 10/85) * Sencillo «We Are The World» / «State of mind» (Agit Prop AGIT 2, 4/86) * EP Destroy Fascism! (Loony Tunes, 1986, colaboración con The Ex bajo el nombre común de Antidote). * Casete Know Your Enemy ((1986)) - Doomsday Tapes * Casete Feed The World (1986) * LP Pictures of Starving Children Sell Records – Starvation, charity and rock & roll - Lies and traditions (Agit Prop PROP 001, 12/86). * Sencillo Let It Be (Scab SCAB 1, 5/87, bajo el pseudónimo SCAB AID) * Casete Un Toast A La Democratie (1986-1987, varios temas son versiones de los que aparecen en el siguiente LP) * LP Never mind the ballots, here’s the rest of your life (Agit Prop PROP 002, 6/87). *''There Comes A Time'' (1987) * Sencillo Smash Clause 28! Fight the Alton Bill! (Agit Prop AGIT 003, 7/88) * 10" EP English Rebel Songs 1381-1914 (Agit Prop PROP 003, 10/89); también CD (One Little Indian, 1994). *''Sportchestra: 101 Songs About Sport'' (1989) - Agit Prop *''I Never Gave Up'' (1990) - Agit Prop *''Whoopee, We're All Gonna Die'' (1991) - EP/Rugger Bugger records *''Jesus H Christ (1992) *''First Two'' (1992) — CD Agit Prop *''Shhh'' (1992) — LP y CD Agit Prop *''Behave'' (1992) - Single, Agit Prop *''Enough is Enough'' (1993) - Single, One Little Indian *''Timebomb'' (1993) - Single, One Little Indian *''Live In Armley'' (1993) - Producido independientemente *''Anarchy'' (1994) — LP y CD, One Little Indian *''Homophobia'' (1994) - Single, One Little Indian *''Slap!'' (1994) — CD One Little Indian *''Showbusiness!'' (1995) — LP y CD, One Little Indian *''Swingin' with Raymond'' (1995) — LP y CD, One Little Indian *''Ugh! Your Ugly Houses!'' (1995) - EP, One Little Indian *''Portraits of Anarchists'' (1996) — Libro y CD, One Little Indian *''For A Free Humanity: For Anarchy'' (1997) — CD doble, One Little Indian *''Tubthumper'' (1997) — CD, EMI *''Tubthumping'' (1997) - Single, EMI *''Homophobia (live)'' en Milkshake (1998) - CD, para el beneficio de Harvey Milk Institute *''Amnesia'' (1998) - Single, EMI *''Top Of The World (Ole, Ole, Ole)'' (1998) - Single, EMI *''Uneasy Listening'' (1999) — CD, EMI *''The ABCs of Anarchism'', colaborando con Negativland (1999) - Seeland Records *''Tony Blair'' (1999) *''WYSIWYG'' (2000) — CD, EMI *''Readymades'' (2002) — CD, Mutt Records *''Her Majesty'' (2002) - Single *''Dropping Food On Their Heads is Not Enough: Benefit For RAWA'' (2002) - Geykido Comet Records *''Jacob's Ladder (Not In My Name)'' (2003) - Single Edición Limitada antiguerra, Mutt *''Shhhlap!'' (Shhh y Slap!) (2003) — CD Mutt Records *''Revengers Tragedy'' (2003) — CD Mutt Records *''Home With Me'' (2003) - Single, Mutt *''Salt Fare North Sea'' (2003) - Single, Mutt *''English Rebel Songs 1381-1984'' (2003) — CD, Mutt *''On eBay'' (2004) - Single, Mutt *''Un'' (2004) — CD, Edel Records *''A Singsong and a Scrap'' (2005) — CD, Edel Records *''Fade Away'' (2005) - Single, Mutt *''Get On With It'' (2006) — CD, Edel Records *''Add Me'' (2007), canción en su página de MySpace. *''The Boy Bands Have Won'' (2008) Véase también *Culture jamming Enlaces externos *Página oficial *Comentarios de cada disco (en español) Chumbawamba Chumbawamba Chumbawamba Chumbawamba Chumbawamba Categoría:Grupos culturales anarquistas cs:Chumbawamba de:Chumbawamba en:Chumbawamba fi:Chumbawamba fr:Chumbawamba id:Chumbawamba it:Chumbawamba nl:Chumbawamba no:Chumbawamba pl:Chumbawamba pt:Chumbawamba sk:Chumbawamba sv:Chumbawamba tr:Chumbawamba